The invention relates generally to modular interface housings and components for incorporation into aerial drones. In particular, the invention relates to integration of particulate sensors of pathogenic airborne materials for remote detection aboard unmanned aircraft.
The unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) concept has been employed for several decades for reconnaissance to reduce cost and risk in comparison to piloted aircraft. The ScanEagle aerial drone by Insitu (a subsidiary of Boeing) represents a modular UAV designed for low-flying reconnaissance and operates world-wide. Such UAV platforms constitute the sortie portion of unmanned aerial systems (UAS). The Scan Eagle is launched by catapult and recovered by snag wires. Introduced in 2005, the ScanEagle has a wingspan of just over ten feet and a top speed of 92 miles-per-hour (mph).
FIG. 1 shows a perspective assembly view 100 of a ScanEagle drone 110. A compass rose 120 in Cartesian coordinates shows x, y and z orthogonal axes for respective forward-longitudinal, port-lateral and azimuth directions. A segment edge interface 130 joins the nose cone with the fuselage, between which a sensor package can be inserted.